


i wanna drink you sober (be my lover)

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, because i am a sinner and love stories that involves drinking and masturbation lmao, mentions of sex and masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where trini and zack are drunk, trini's a thirsty bitch for kim and zack is the real mvp





	i wanna drink you sober (be my lover)

**Author's Note:**

> based off this tumblr post: https://yeralizardwaverly.tumblr.com/post/162609270923/waverly-cmon-wynonna-i-didnt-drink-that-much  
> title from the song drink you sober by bitter:sweet
> 
> ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES I TRIED

“Kim is so hot, what the fuck,” Trini said shoving her phone on Zack’s face. “Look at this, Zachary. How fucking hot. I’m offended.”

“You know you’re my girl any day,” Zack replied looking at the picture of Kim in a bikini. “But damn, Kim’s a 10. I mean, I would know since I’m a 10 too.”

“Oh yeah, the only difference is that you’re a 10 on a scale of 1 to 100 and Kim’s a 100 on a scale of 1 to 10.”

Trini looked over to Zack and he was looking like he was trying really hard to understand what she just said. Not that she blames him. Drinking does that to you.

“I don’t know if what I just said makes sense. I meant to say that Kim is prettier than you.”

With that, Zack finally seems to understand what was going on as he pretends to fall and says, “OUCH! That one hurt, T. I am hurt. You are hart.”

At that, they laugh for some reason. “I’m not hart, I wanna do Hart.” Trini pauses. “This conversations makes no sense and I just can’t fucking stop thinking about Kimberly.”

“More like you can’t stop thinking about fucking Kimberly.” Zack wiggles his eyebrows while Trini just stares at nothing and then, “True.”

“Dude, you should totally ask her out! How did I never thought of that?” Zack puts his hands on Trini’s shoulder and says very seriously, “I have been failing at being your wingman. I promise I’ll be better from now on.”

“Oh my god, Taylor, quit being a dramatic hoe and help my gay ass. How the fuck should I ask her, the prettiest thing to ever pretty, out?”

Zack looks away, deep in thought when suddenly he blurts, “CALL HER! Kim doesn’t seem like the type to follow Dua Lipa’s rules. She’s definitely gonna pick up the phone, even if you’re drunk and not alone.”

“You and your pop references, I swear,” said the girl grabbing her phone. “Give me your goddamn beer, I need more alcohol if I’m doing this.”

It was total silence while calling Kim. Zack had his fingers crossed hoping the girl would pick up the call and Trini was drinking the rest of his beer. Liquid courage, right?

“Hey, babe.” Kimberly answered and Trini’s mouth fell open. She turns to Zack and mouths _she called me babe._  He put a hand on his chest and fell backwards.

“Hello, Kimberly Ann Hart. I, Trini No One Will Ever Know My Last Name, have something very important to tell you.”

Kimberly starts laughing and Trini looks at Zack like she’s in pain. “Her laugh is really pretty. It should be on Spotify. I’d listen to it all day, everyday.” Zack makes a heart with his hands and Trini only nods.

“Are you drinking with Zack again, Trin?” Zack looks at Trini like he’s never been more shocked in his life.

“She knows you’re with me? How? What a fucking genius, wow. She’s so approved by me. I ship it so hard.”

“Me? Drinking? With Taylor? I would never do such things.”

“Oh right, how silly of me to think that. I apologize.”

Trini looks at Zack and he gives her a thumbs up. “Get it, T!”

“You can apologize to me by answering two questions.” Kim simply laughs and replies a soft ‘okay’. “Are you single?”

“Oh god.” Kim is laughing harder now and Trini is just confused. “Uhm no, Trin, I’m not single.”

“WHAT?” Trini almost screams, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. “But I though we had a thing going on? You always stare at my lips when we talk like a thirsty bitch and we hang out a lot and let’s be honest, I caught you touching yourself moaning my name so I think it's fair to say that-“.

“Please, tell me Zack didn’t heard that.” Zack catches Trini’s phone. “I sure did.”

“Zack, don’t talk to her, she’s not single and I am sad and in need of attention.” Trini pouts.

Zack hugs Trini and they are both reminded that Kim’s still on the phone when they hear her laughing. “Trini, are you crying?”

“I’m not crying, Kim, you’re crying!” Trini shouts as she cries harder.

Oh boy, Zack is pissed. “I can’t believe you’re laughing, Pink! How dare you hurt my favorite dipshit like this? The almighty Black Ranger is SO coming at you.”

“She’s a Ranger too, asshole, and we both know she would kick your sorry ass. Just hang up.”

“NO! Wait-“ as soon as Zack hangs up the phone, Trini receives a message from Kim.

 **kim hart:** guys lmao

 **kim hart:** let me explain

 **baby t <3:** LMAO MY ASS

 **kim hart:** zachary liSTEN

 **baby t <3:** i cant, youre typing lmao

 **baby t <3:** (lmao but in a vERY angry way tho)

 **kim hart:** oh god

 **kim hart:** answer the goddamn phone then

 **baby t <3:** I CANT I AM BUSY COMFORTING THE ANGEL THATS CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU

 **kim hart:** angel lol no but seriously

 **kim hart:** i am not single because i am dating said crying girl

“The fuck?”

“What?” Trini looked at Zack and he just gave her another beer. “I don’t know, keep drinking while I figure this out.”

 **baby t <3:** explain

 **kim hart:** me and trini are dating

 **kim hart:** how drunk are you guys to forget that

 **baby t <3:** PROV E IT

**kim hart has sent a picture (kim and trini kissing)**

**baby t <3:** w hat the fuck,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **baby t <3:** wait

“T, I have news.” Trini looks up from her bottle and Zack shows her the picture. “Kim’s dating you.”

“¿Qué? _(What?)_  Wow, we’re hot.” Zack can only agree. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know, man. But damn, shorty got game!” they honest to God highfive.

 **baby t <3:** baaaaaabe

 **baby t <3:** i am SO srry i forgot we were dating

 **baby t <3:** my brain was like ‘here some images of you and kim doing things’ but i thought they were dreams ):

 **kim hart:** its okay babe it was cute  <3

 **baby t <3:** i’ve never been nor will I ever be cute

 **kim hart:** you are cute like 30% of the time

 **baby t <3:** w hat am i 70% of the time

 **kim hart:** hot as fuck

“Get it, Trini!”

“Don’t read my conversations, you dipshit.”

 **baby t <3:** can i come over

 **kim hart:** yes

 **kim hart:** but only to drink water and cuddle because we arent doing shit when you’re this drunk

 **baby t <3 has sent an audio message:** “As her best bro trademark, I would let T go if that meant she would get laid, but what is this shit about drinking WATER? CUDDLING? You disgust me. She’s staying, Hart. Good night.”

 **baby t <3:** i would love to cuddle but I AM BEING HELD HOSTAGE

 **kim hart:** lmao its okay babe enjoy your night and be careful ok both of you

 **kim hart:** love you trin  <3

 **baby t <3:** ,,,,,,,,,WHAT ABOUT ME HART

 **kim hart:** you can choke zachary

 **baby t <3:** love you too GIRLFRIEND

 **baby t <3:** you guys are gross

 

 

“Who the fuck is making so much noise?” Trini grumbles, starting to wake up. As she opens her eyes and looks around, she notices three things: one, she’s still in the train park with Zack sleeping by her side; two, she woke up because her phone won’t stop buzzing; and three, she’s so fucking hungover.

She grabs her phone to see what time it is when her notifications startle her. It’s barely 10am and the Rangers group chat has almost 100 new messages, which is weird because Zack’s usually the one that sends loads of messages there. Starting to worry, she opens the group and when she sees the reason, she groans and lays down again.

**go go power rangers (billy c, jason scott, kim hart, zack fucking taylor and me)**

**kim hart:** GUYS

 **kim hart:** trin and zack are drunk and they just called me

 **kim hart:** TRINI ASKED ME IF I WAS SINGLE AND STARTED CRYING WHEN I SAID I WASN’T LMAO

 **jason scott:** LOL SHE DIDN’T

 **kim hart:** I HAVE EVIDENCE

**+91 messages**

Fucking Zack Taylor and his stupid ass ideas. She's never going to drink again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this whole mess thank you <3 you are a true warrior lmao


End file.
